Terrors of the World
by cherrrrrriiiiieeee
Summary: Things seemed odd, off, any word you can describe it. The gang thought it was weird, the world though it was weird but no one could define it, until the unthinkable happened. Zombies had taken over the earth. (I may change the rating further on in the story.)
1. The End of The World

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! This is about the gang and what it would be like in a...ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE. Also, if you have never heard of my story Pretty Much Dead If You Ask Me, check that out. Now don't forget to review and tell me excatly what you thought! BYE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own my storyline and a few OC's that will be featured in this story.**

* * *

Kim, Jerry and Milton were all walking to school together on a cold, September day. It was the week after going back to school and the gang were not excited about anything any time soon. It was just them, and where's Eddie and Jack you ask? Eddie moved away to Atlanta, Georgia a few months back, devastating there group and Jack had a terrible accident 2 weeks ago:

_**They were walking to the Dojo from school, when gunshots and screams were heard in the distance. Jack was on high alert, and ran towards the sound, followed by the rest of them. A group of criminals were attacking Falafal Phils and Jack knew he had to do something. They were shooting around, but not at anyone,**_

_**"JACK!" Kim shouted in fear, as he ran into and started kicky-chopping everyone up. Kim jumped in to help, and they were successful. They high-fived in acheivement and gazed into each others eyes. Jerry and Milton stared at them in happiness, and Milton looked over to the counter, where a guy was struggling to get up. He aimed his pistol at Kim,**_

_**"LOOK OUT!" Milton shouted, and Jack looked over Kim's shoulder.**_

_**As if everything was slow motion, Jack pushed Kim to the side and stood in front of her as the gun was fired.**_

_**"JACKK!" Kim bellowed in fear and sat beside him as he fell with a *thud*. The last thing Kim heard was the sirens before passing out.**_

Kim was released from hospital 2 days later, while Jack stayed in a coma. It had been like that for 2 weeks.

The streets were kind of deserted and quiet, not many people in sight and the gang felt weird, as if something bad was about to happen, Milton is the only one who said something though,

"Guys, does it seem a bit..." he hesistated,"Quiet to you?"

"Yea.." Jerry said confusingly, like normal, "I guess I never noticed that..."

"Well, we are late for school so lets get going!" Kim rushed everyone, she looked around the isolated area and sighed to herself, '_Wish you were here Jack_' She thought, before catching up to Jerry and Milton

Arriving in school, the gang realised it was way too quiet. There were students, but not as many as a normal day and there was blood up some of the walls,

Kim saw Grace walk past here, "Hey, Grace?" Kim dragged her to the side, "Where is everyone?"

"I have no idea, half the teachers haven't showed up, and there is blood up the walls!" She said, pointing to the walls.

"Okay, well we got English, you guys coming?" Kim motioned over to the guys and they all walked together.

**-0-0-**

They sat down in there usual places, Kim sat on her own because Jack wasn't there, Grace sat in front of her, and the guys sat together at a desk to the left of her. She kind of felt alone without him there, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Ok class, today we are going to look at-" The teacher was cut off by a banging on the window, "Ugh, stupid students!" She bellowed and made her way over to the window. She opened the window and shooed the students off,

"Go to class now!" Miss Bellington shouted at the students outside, "DO NOT GROWL AT ME! TO CLASS NO-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole class turned around in shock. Jerry and Kim shared a glance in confusion as the teacher turned around. The students started breaking into the classroom, using rocks and growling at the teacher, making everyone scared,

"Oh My God!" Kim shouted,"YOUR ARM!" Everyone looked at the teachers arm, which had a huge bite taken out of it. The class gasps in shock,

"Its not what it looks like..." She tries to defend. The 'students' broke down the windows and started to climb in.

"RUN!" Milton shouted and everyone ran to the door as the things started to climb in,

"Ughhh! The door is locked!" Kim shouts panicking, screams started erupting in the classroom making it hard to hear. The thing they could here the most was a knawing and chomping sound, above all the screams,

"HERE!" Jerry picked up a chair and started to attack the beings, hitting them with force,

"Why. Arn't. They. Falling?!" He shouted, struggling,

"Try the head!" Milton shouted back, while Kim helped defend people. They hit the creatures in the head, with complete anger, making the chair go through the brain, while the beings fall. They look at each other for a minute,

"We have to get out of here!" Kim shouted and most of the class piled through the door

**-0-0-**

The school erupted in panic as the beings started taking over the school. Grace, Kim, Jerry and Milton ran, trying to find a safe place to stop,

"In there! The Janitors office!" Grace says and they piled into it,

"Its okay in here for now, no windows and only one door, we need to get as many people as possible safe!" Milton says panicking.

"Okay, just check around this place for weapons and stuff." Everyone scattered around the semi large room,

"Hey look at this!" Jerry said with Glee, pulling out a M1911 Pistol,

"Jerry give me that!" Kim snatched it out his hand,"I will be handling this!"

"Kim, you know how to handle a gun?" Grace asks unconvinced,

"Umm no, but I will work it out." She said with a smile,

"Well looks like the Janitor was loaded for this type of thing!" Milton said opening a large cupboard full of knifes and tinned food,

"Now I am questioning what the Janitor did in hear, well at least the door has a loc-" Jerry was interrupted by a banging at the door. Kim walked closer to the door,

"Who is it?"

"I-its M-Mika."

"Mika!" Jerry shouted,"Let her in!"

"Wait!" Kim said,"Are you bit?"

"Bit?" Mika questions, "No I'm not bit!"

Kim opened the door and Mika came flying in, covered in blood, as Kim slams the door shut blocking out the rest of the screams and growling.

"What are you doing, we have to go help them!" Mika tried to push Kim out the way to get to the door,

"NO! No Mika, we can't!"

"Why?"

"Because its the end of the world, its obvious!" Milton shrieked,

"We don't know that!" Grace shouted. Soon, the argument blew up into a chaos,

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Kim barked, making everyone turn their heads to her, "What about our parents, Rudy and more importantly...Jack?" She was on the brink of tears and Grace came to comfort her,

"Were going to have to leave the school at sometime!" Jerry pointed out, and everyone nodded,

"Okay, here's what we will do," Kim said,"Grab them bags over there and fill them up with the tins from that cupboard that will be our food. Everyone grab a knife, a good one, then put the rest in my backpack."

Everyone got to work. Filling up back packs and splitting it out, making sure no one had too much stuff. Kim handled all the extra weapons, as well as the gun.

"Okay, first, we go to our house plaza, its quiet and not many biters would of got there." Kim ordered,"Then...the hospital. Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone said in unison,

"Lets go." They unlocked the door and headed to the corridors. Kim and Grace in front, Mika in the middle, managing the sides, and Jerry and Milton facing behind


	2. Formations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and stuff, really makes me want to write more :D The gang in this story are 17-18, as 16 year old's wouldn't be able to handle what I am putting in this story *ehem*. Also keep in mind that I will probably be turning this into an M story, depends who I kill and who ends up together ;) When I do, I will be putting a Warning when that 'M' stuff will be in, giving you an option to skip that chapter, so keep an eye for that :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. I only own my storyline and a few OC's that will be featured in this story.**

* * *

*Splat*  
*Spluck*  
*Splurg*

All the noises that could be heard as the group made there way through the school. They had falling into a pentagon shape and kept on running through each corridor to reach the exit,

"Kim over there!" Mika pointed towards the main doors to catch Kims attention,

"Stay in formation. My car is parked in the usual spot!" Kim ordered, "Me and Grace in the front!"

They left through the double doors and piled into Kim's car. Biters started to smack and slap the door and windows, trying to get their hands on there flesh. Mika, Jerry and Milton relaxed for a moment, while Kim tried to start the car,

"Kim! Come on!" Grace rushed,

"I c-can't, I'm shaking to much! I'm s-scared!"

"Swap seats." Grace and Kim swapped seats, and Grace started to start the car. Kim was stuttering and shaking in fear and Grace got the car working,

"Let's bash these bitches!" She said, before reversing, knocking down biters and speeding out the parking lot, but trying not to crash,

"The seats in the back fall into the floor, do that and we will have more room to drop the bags." Kim told them as Mika, Jerry and Milton started to fold the seats back,

"How long till we get till your house plaza?" Mika asked,

"Half an hour." They all replied in unison,

"At least we can tal- Oh my god!" Grace saw the main roads piled up with escaping vehicles, and biters attacking the humans inside,

"Go down that street!" It was a deserted street, more like an alleyway,

"Its going to take longer to get home..." kim said,"Wait, STOP!" Grace slammed on the breaks,

"Dojo first?" Milton asked and Kim nodded,

"It's closer."

**-0-0-**

The car parked into a small garage next to the dojo,

"Are you sure we are allowed to park here?" Grace asks,

"Who's going to care?" Jerry asked rhetorically and they all nodded in realization,

"Formation. Lets go." Kim ordered. Jerry closed the garage door to keep their stuff safe and they set out on foot to the dojo. They walked into the main circle where Lonnie's lizards, Falafel Phils and The Dojo was, and kept their eye out,

"Lets go into the dojo..." Milton said. They walked towards the door and saw it empty,

"Rudy?" Milton shouted,

"Shhhh! Keep it down! I worked out that sound can attract them!" Grace warned,

"Remember, the only ways in are the vent, the front door and the window in Rudy's office," Kim pointed out, "So lock the door." Mika locked the door and they spread out to find Rudy. Jerry and Milton checked the boys changing room, Nothing. Mika and Grace checked the girls changing room, Nothing again, while Kim stayed on watch, and looked around the main Dojo area,

"He's not here!" Grace said,

"Or here!" The boys said in unison, a rustling came from inside Rudy's office. Kim defensive instincts shot up and she brought up the Gun,

"Lets check in there." She growled, eyes full of worry, but at the same time anger and protection. They walked over to the door and opened it near to silently. Jerry stepped in while Milton and Mika stayed on watch, with Grace and Kim next to the door to provide back up if needed,

"Rudy?" He whispered in fear, the rustling happened again, "Rudy?" This time he spoke louder. Suddenly, a figure came charging at them, which Kim flipped making them lie flat on there back,

"OWW!" The figure screamed,

"Rudy!" Kim said with a smile,

"Oh my god, how did you guys get here?" He said in disbelief, wondering how they survived,

"You can thank the Janitor for that!" Grace laughed,

"Well guys I'm not alone! Bobby, Phil!" He motioned his hand over as the figures stepped forward,

"Well you guys survived!" Kim said sarcastically, and everyone stepped out the room,

"Mika!"

"Uncle Phil!" They hugged,

"Rudy!"

"Milton!"

"Bobby?"

"Jerry!"

Kim laughed at the sight. She couldn't help and think what it would of been like if Jack was there, she was so caught up in thought she didn't realize everyone trying to get her attention, and with all the pressure, she fainted.

"Get her into my office, don't worry I 'bout the window, it is sealed up." Jerry and Grace picked her up and carried her onto the couch, letting her lie there for a while,

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked,

"I don't know. But we have to check on Jack, and our family's."

"I say we check out Jack first," Jerry looked at her confusingly,"He is probably the most safest, and they have the army evacuating people!"

"True."

Kim started to awake at the noise. She put her hand to her head as she sat up,

"What happened?"

"You fainted." They said in unison. Jerry helped Kim up and they were about to leave the room, when Milton shouted them,

"Ki-im, G-Grace, J-J-J-Jerry!" They rushed out of the office and saw the most terrifying sight,

"What are we going to do?" Mika panicked,

"It's okay we will get through this." Kim tried to reassure them, but it wasn't working,"Weapons!"

Everyone held up there knifes and Kim handed Rudy a spares, who gave one to Phil, who gave one to Bobby,

"We can do this guys!"

"There must be at least 100 out there!" Grace said, staying strong. Why yes, the biters had started to crash through the door. The door fell with a smash and everyone gasped in fear. They came piling in, and the gang tried there best to either stab them in the heads, or kick them away. Kim pulled out her M1911 pistol and shot some as close as she could to their heads, hitting it right most of the time,

"We got most of them, only about 30 left, we gotta push through!" Kim ordered and they all started moving forward, still stabbing,

"AHHHHH!" A loud scream alerted them as one of the group fell to their knees...


	3. Anger

**A/N: OMG! You have no idea how happy I am! I love the reviews and they make me want to keep writing! **

**_bellafan22_- Yes it is like the walking dead. I was going to crossover it but it would of been effort getting the Kickin' it group to meet TWD group, so I wanted it to just be the Kickin' it group :)**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going! xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own the storyline and the Oc's that I will feature in this story**

* * *

"Bobby! NO!" Kim screamed, as she shot the biter that had bit him on the leg,

"Imma gunna die!" He panicked,

"Calm down Bobby!" Grace helped him over to the side while the rest fought the biters,

"I thought we were nearly done?!" Mika was astonished at the amount of beings that were walking through the door,

"Remember what I said? The biters are attracted by sound! Kim's gun would have brought half of Seaford over here!"

Bobby started to stand up and walked over to the door, limping all the way,

"What are you doing?" Rudy panicked. He didn't reply, he just carried on walking towards the door, before turning around,

"Good luck. Wasabi Warriors." He ran out of the door, gathering all the walkers on him. The group stared in shock as he limped away,

"Lets go..." Milton said as they started to run. Before Kim left, she grabbed matches, a first aid kit and a toolbox, stuffing it into a bag and running with the match box in her hand,

"Kim are you okay?" Grace asked,

"Yea, j-just grabbed a few things." She gave them the bag with everything she had brought and they headed for the car. While Kim stayed behind for a minute. She lit a few of the matches and threw them at the circle. She stared as the flames started to engulf it, then caught up with the others. Grace opened the door to the side and they all piled into the garage, jumping in the car and getting comfortable,

"Kim, your car in huge, its like a 7 seater!" Phil exclaimed,

"Its not mine." She hesitated,"It's my Mom's."

Grace got in the drivers seat while Kim into the passengers, and with the seats down at the back, it was easier to seat everyone. Mika was in between the two front seats, leaning on them. Jerry to her left, Phil to her right, the bags were in the middle and Rudy and Milton opposite to them,

"Guys..." Grace pipes up,"We haven't tried the radio?"

"Put it on!" Milton shouted and Kim flicked it on,

_It's the end of the world as we know it! These things have been roaming the streets! Tearing things up. It has been going on for over a week now, and now the potential safe-zone, Seaford, is down! However, we had a recent update of Clobright, which is about 44 miles from Seaford, being the safe-zone! They were going to move everyone from hospitals and places like that to the city! ABANDON SEA-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The radio was cut off, leaving them clueless and scared,

"Well, shall we go straight to Clobright...or?" Rudy started,

"Well we could always go to the hospital..." Milton pointed out,

"But what about our parents?" Grace asked,

"Okay, I have a plan!" Kim suggested,"We all go home, then split off into different groups, then meet back. Jerry and Milton, go to the hospital, Mika, Grace and Phil, make sure everything is safe while me and Rudy check the houses?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Grace started Kim's huge car and drove through the backstreets to get home...

**-0-0- **

They parked up at the start of the circle where they all lived,

"Jerry and Milton, Grab that car and go!" Kim whispered and they nodded,"Meet back in 1 hour. If we are not at my house, leave straight for Clobright!"

"Phil, Grace and Mika, keep watch when me and Rudy go into each house, better yet, close the gate." They nodded and everyone went off to their Jobs. You see, Milton, Jerry, Kim, Jack and Eddie used to live in this circle of houses with a gate around, private land, but Eddie moved out so Grace moved in. Kim and Rudy walked up to the first house, Kim's House.

Walking in, everything seemed normal, but quiet. Kim signaled Rudy to go upstairs, and Kim scouted down. She walked around the main room, and saw blood, smashed items and one of the most horrifying sights in the world.

Death.

"Mom..." Kim's eyes started to tear up as she fell onto her knees beside her Mom...

**[Meanwhile]**

Jerry and Milton parked up beside the hospital. They had to be super careful, as they were really close to town. They walked silently into the hospital, and saw the chaos that had erupted. People were running, or trying to save loved ones, or just trying to escape the biters. Jerry and Milton ignored the front desk and ran to Jack's room,

Room 213.

Which was on the second floor, so instead of using the lift, it was straight to the stairs and running up them. Ignoring all the surrounding panicking and military gun shots, they made it to Jack's room. They opened the door, walked over to his body and stared at the horrid sight...

**[Meanwhile...again] **

Kim was in complete devastation. She wouldnt move. For a while, it was just her and her Mom, they did everything together.

'And now...she is dead.' Kim thought to herself,

"Kim are you oka-" Rudy came over and saw her crying next to her mothers body, he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Kim's Mom sprung up and leaped at Kim, trying to bite her and rip her flesh from her bones. Rudy acted fast and hit the her in the head with the knife, killing her. Kim's sobs became louder,

"Guys, not needing to alarm anyone, but you need to come see this." Kim leaves her mother's dead body and join's Rudy in going outside,

"I-Its most of our parents..." Kim whispered, and out of no where, anger came crashing out of her,"I'm going to kill them!"

She walked forward, ignoring the cries of her friends behind, and killed all of their parents. Smacking each skull in with her knife, she released every bit of anger that she had in her. She stopped at the end, turning around and realizing what she had done, before crashing to the ground in tears. Grace and Mika looked at her, while Rudy started scouting the houses for supplies, water, and other biters. The girls looked behind Kim and stood in shock,

"KIM LOOK OUT!" They shouted in unison, Kim looked behind her, and screamed as the biter fell on her...


	4. 2 Weeks Later

**A/N: I love these reviews! Keep them coming:D Also, I couldn't help but notice a very funny review on PMDIYAM, It was by a guest:**

**I FUCKING hate u slut ads hoe birch - bibi**

**Well, all I have to say to that is ... learn to spell :D**

**Okay, back to this story, this chapter has a time skip in it, and is very vague. It doesn't include much change, and a lot of description, but I suggest you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own the storyline and OC's featured in this story.**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since they left Seaford. Kim had survived the walker, only just though as a gun shot was fired, killing it. It was a little girl, with short brunette hair and a small figure, named Kaylee. She was 10 years old and was frightened from all the beings behind her. She had explained that he parents had died, and how she came into contact with with a walker, leaving bitten and begged the girls to put her out of her misery, which they did out of sorrrow and sympathy. Kim, Grace, Rudy and Mika decided to get clothes, toiletries medicine etc. so they would have it on hand. Kim also decided to grab a family photo album, and a friend photo album.

The thing with Jack wasn't pretty either. The guys had gotten there and saw that Jack wasn't breathing, as lifeless as the corpse that roamed around the world now. They tried their best to get him back, bring he alive and move him out of the hospital not just for Kim, but for them too. They had struggled and were unable too. They decided to leave, but put a gurny outside the door to stop biters, or walkers, from getting him. The boys fought their was through the hospital, killing walkers and even killed a few military that tried to kill them, but never told anyone that though. They had met up in their house block 20 minutes later and decided to head for Clobright.

Half way there, Phil needed to 'use the bathroom' and stepped out the vehicle. He was immediately attacked by a walker, which Mika soon killed, before helping her Uncle over to a tree and told him to rest, but never put him out, which means he was still roaming around as one of 'them.

Jerry had told Kim the devastating news of Jack being...well...dead, and she broke down, she didn't speak to anyone for days and became very suicidal. Grace had 'caught her in the act' a few times and begged her not too, to which she ignored Grace and walked past her every time. After about 5 days she started to come around, but was still broken.

When they first arrived at Clobright, they had realized that it was overrun. A group of survivors were scavenging at the time and allowed them to join their group. They were staying on a hilltop, more like a mountain top as it was surrounded by other mountains too. There were many roads leading up to the camp, and if they shot a gun, or used a weapon, it would be hard to pinpoint the exact location.

This group gave them 6 tents, 1 each, and they set up in a circle next to the groups base camp, but not too far away that they were completed isolated. Jerry and Milton made a small fire in the middle of their circle, and put some extra chairs up. They parked Kim's car right next to their circle and stored everything away that they had, as they didn't want to be a burden to the group.

The group was semi-big, and had a few children in it too which Kim got on with well...

Their was Nikolas and his wife, Julianna, as well as their 11 year old son, Caden. Nikolas, or Nik, was like the leader of the group. He kept everyone humane and together as well as protecting them, making sure they're safe, etc. Also, Nik's brother, Nathan, was Nik's second-in-command. Next, their was a couple, a young couple, a man named Taylor who was in between 20 and 25 years old, as well as his fiancé, Emma, who looked the same age. There was also a women, Clara, who looked about 30-40, with 12-year-old twin children, a boy, Togan, and a girl, Tiara. There was a man named Richard, harsh person if you asked the gang, he always isolated himself and argued with everyone. Another women, named Sally, had an abusing husband, Jerold, and a young 10 year old daughter, Chloe, who got along with Caden very well. Lastly, their was a man, a semi-old man who was always on watch and very skilled with a rifle, being an ex-fighter in the war. There were a few others in camp, but they were the only ones who survived the camp infestation ... We will get onto that in a bit.

A week after the gang hand arrived, they had settled in quite well. Kim was exceptionally well with the children and she kept them occupied while the parents would be doing jobs such as cleaning, cooking, boiling water, y'know back-to-the-caveman times. Jerry, Grace, Milton, Mika and Rudy would often just sort out stuff in their own mini camp,

"Guys, I'm getting really worried about Kim..." Grace piped up, Rudy looked over to her and sighed,

"Shes just grieving about Jack, give her time." He said wisely,

"I don't want her to try and commit suicide again!" Grace argued back,

"She won't, promise." Jerry laughed,

"Not a laughing matter Jerry." Milton sighed, he was sick of all this 'walker' aggro and wanting to go back to his geeky friends and girlfriend...wait...girlfriend,

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in horror, everyone turned to him,"I LEFT JULIE!"

"Well we can't go back for her now!" Mika joined in. The mini group erupted in conflict, whining about the walkers and Julie and everyone else they had left behind,

"Um EXCUSE ME!" A voice butted in, everyone turned to Nik and looked at him weirdly,"You know we are letting you stay and all, but keep the arguing to a minimum please." Everyone nodded and he walked back over to his own camp,

"Hey guys, how is everything?" Kim asked quietly and glumly,

"Fine Kim." Grace helped her, putting her arm around her she said,"Why don't we go and roast marshmellows? Its getting dark, Rudy. Fire. Now."

"But-"

"No buts Kimmy." Grace dragged the blonde to her tent to get the marshmellows and get her into a comfy tracksuit. Suddenly,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream was heard putting everyone on high alert...


	5. Reunited

**A/N: I went to a one direction concert! It was soooo good. I am also back at school, so not as many updates :(**

**Lol. This chapter is going to be longer for you guys ;) with a special guest, sorta. You will be shocked, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own the storyline and OC's featured in this story.**

* * *

"What was that?" Rudy worried,

"I don't know, lets check it out!" Jerry motioned them over and they followed the other members of the group to a small clearing,

"Ugh gross!" Jerry said, making the walker direct his attention to him, not the deer it was munching on,

"Guys, c'mon..." Rudy pulled Mika and Milton away while Jerry stayed to help. The walker stood up, growling at the survivors that had circled it, and lunged for them. The group pushed it back, keeping its jaws away from them. Nathan stood and swished a katana right through its neck, beheading it,

"They're moving out of the cities now..." Taylor said. The women and children had gone back up to camp, while most of the men stood there,

"What are we going to do? Things are getting worse..." Jerry asked,

"It doesn't concern you kid." Nathan harshly told him,

"We live here too, we gotta look out for our group!" He argued back,

"This is no time for arguing!" Nik tried to settle it,"Nathan, they are entitled to know what is going on, like he said, they live here too."

"We should send some people out, y'know to get supplies..." Lewis, the old man, suggested,

"Nice idea, send ten out, get one back!" Nathan spitefully said back,

"No, hes right. We gotta send people out..." Nik agreed.

**-0-0-**

"Okay, so... Taylor, Richard, Emma, Jerry and Justin go to the city, not too far in though." Nik ordered. Justin was a newbie they had found who was hunting the deer that the walker attacked, he said he would do whatever he could to earn his keep, and this is what he was told to do.

"We'll take the small van next to the road." Taylor instructed, as Nik had pointed him leader on this expedition (**A/N: Not Kim's car**).

"Jerry, be safe." Mika said, giving him a hug. Milton then gave him a man-hug, then Rudy, then Grace, then it came to Kim,

"Its okay Kim." She nodded and he gave her a hug too.

"Lets go then!" Taylor shouted when people had said goodbye. Taylor and Emma hugged, even though they were both going. They all got into the small van, and Taylor drove it down the road. Lewis watched from on top of his RV as the van drove down the mountains.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" A women's voice asked her, Julianna,

"Hey, Julianna." Kim sighed,

"You lost somebody, didn't you?" Kim nodded in reply and Julianna put her arm around kim in sympathy,

"Was it a boyfriend?"

"You could say that." Kim was touched by the care she was receiving,

"Hey Mom!" Caden shouted over to her, "Can Kim come with us and play tag?!"

"If Kim wants to!" Kim nodded and stood up to go with the kids,

"Thanks Julianna." She gave her a reassuring smile as Kim ran off with the kids. Mika and Grace sat down next to the river, washing clothes with Sally and Clara, not really talking though. Rudy and Milton were setting up what they would eat when Jerry got back. The group spent a few hours setting things up.

**-0-0-**

**[Meanwhile...]**

Bullets and shots were heard, bringing every walker in the area to the building, scaring the survivors trapped inside,

"What's going on!?" Emma shouted, gripping tightly onto her fiance's hand,

"I don't know!" He replied,

"I'm going to check from the other building, see if there is a way out!" Justin ran towards the back alley door, and straight for the other building. The rest made there way to the front of the store,

"Oh my-" Jerry pointed towards the front doors of the warehouse they were in and everyone else stared in shock. Walkers, beating down the door with their bare hands, some even using rocks!

"Who is that maniac that's poppin' off rounds outside!?" Richard harshly bellowed,

"If we knew we would tell ya!" Jerry spit back, Richard looked full of anger as Jerry backed away slowly,

"No fighting! We have to figure out what to do!" Taylor instructed. Richard backed away from Jerry but kept the look of anger on his face,

"I got him! I got him!" A voice alerted the group... Justin. He came crashing through the door with another man next to him, just as Jerry was walking away towards the front door of the warehouse,

"YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Emma backed the guy up against a wall with a gun pointed to his head, the guy jumped in fear as she stared at him, face full of anger and hatred,

"Emma CALM DOWN!" Taylor ripped Emma from him and she looked upset,

"YOU HAVE KILLED US ALL!"

"What's with all the commotion behing her-" Jerry stopped and stared at the person that stood before him,

"Oh..My...God..."

**-0-0-**

**[Few hours later...back at camp]**

"Cm'on Kim!"

"No!"

"Cm'on!"

"NO!" Grace and Kim were arguing over whether or not she should leave her tent and eat,

"Kim you have to eat! You could die if you don't!"

"Fine by me!" Kim zipped up her tent again and led there, she hadn't eaten in days and honestly didn't want too. Her eyes started swelling up in tears as Grace finally got through the door,

"Kim you have to-" She stopped when she saw Kim. She sat down next to her and patted her shoulder in sympathy,

"Its okay Kim, I will come back later."

Grace stepped out of the tent and went to join the others in eating their tins of beans,

"GUYS!" A voice shouted,

"GUYS!" That voice again. It was Milton,

"Jerry's back!" The gang scrambled up and followed him to the entrance of the camp,

"Jerry!"

"Mika!" They engulfed each other in a hug, while Grace pointed behind them,

"Who's that?" The figure emerged and took everyone by surprise,

"Oh my God..." They all said,

"Thats exactly what I said!" Jerry joked.

-0-0-

Grace dragged Kim away from her tent, wanting her desperately to see the surprise that waited for her,

"No Grace!" She resisted, but with Kim not eating properly, she was a bit stronger. She dragged the blond closer and closer towards the camp entrance,

"Fine..fine..FINE!" Kim shouted, "I will follow you!" She did exactly what she said and they got towards the entrance,

"Okay whats wrong?" Grace just carried on smiling, then a voice was heard out of nowhere,

"Kim?" She turned around and stared at the person before her. It felt like her entire world had come to a halt and nothing bad had ever happened. She felt surprised, but happy, as the tears started to form in her eyes,

"Jack..."


	6. Couples

**A/N: Awwww I'm all happy you liked the chapter:D And I'm sorry for no updates lately, been super busy with life and crap...**

**dontcallmemanders: Lol your review made me smile :) I love horror things and I agree with you when you said not a lot of people do Kickin' it horror. Plus zombie stories are both awesome and saddening xD**

**Should I also include what Jack's journey was like getting to Kim?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, I only own the plot and oc's that will be featured in this story**

* * *

Kim ran up to the person she hadn't seen in ages. They had engulfed each other in a hug and Kim was practically crying. Everyone surrounding them, except for there own group, looked at them confused,

"You're really here?" Kim said between each sob, happy tears of course,

"Yeah Kim I'm here..." Jack turned towards the gang with Kim in his arms and smiled at the group, they looked curious, but pleased, that the two "love birds" had reunited. Kim slowly climbed out of Jack's arms and stared at him in awe,

"H-how d-did you-" "Sshh"

She was cut off by the person that stood before here,

"Calm down...Its getting dark..lets go sit down." He said, pulling the girl along to their fire in their camp...

**-0-0- **

"...So thats how i got here!" said Jack, after he just told them the story of his journey. Sat around their own campfire, the had gang talked about how Jack managed to find them, "At first, I was kind of scared, I mean, dead people? Running about? You told me that 4 months ago I would of laughed in your face.." He then said, honestly

"Yeah, we were shocked, but Kim's helpful car got us here! And dude, you nearly killed us!" Jerry added on, making them giggle a bit. Kim led her head on Jacks lap while everyone else was huddling together, trying to stay warm in the October month. A lot of people in the groups had forgotten the month, except from Lewis, who had a calender.

"Jerry said you...Uhm... died.." Kim piped up. Jerry and Milton hung their heads down in shame,

"Sorry dude...you just weren't breathing..." Milton added,

"Its fine." Jack Reassured them, "They had every right to believe that." he said directing it at Kim, and she smiles timidly back,

"But now its time to go to sleep! C'mon guys!" Rudy clapped his hands and everyone left for their respective tents, except Jack and Kim, who just stood up,

"Hey..." Jack caught her attention, "Thank you..."

"For what?" Kim raised her eyebrows in confusion and he just hugged her,

"You kept everyone safe..."

"Not everyone...we lost Bobby...and Phil! Who knows who's next and I thought we lost you! We only just made it out of Seaford! It could be Grace, or Rudy, or Me! I mean-" Jack cut her off with a kiss...

Not like a forceful kiss, just a small, soft one that left her practically star-struck,

"Shut up.." He said playfully, which she just smirked at him, pulling him back in for another smooch. After what was merely minutes, but felt like hours to them, they parted, Kim just chuckled,

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her

"That was my first kiss.." She said, still giggling, (**A/N:She and Milton never kissed...**)

"Well...there's not a lot of people to kiss, unless you wanna kiss a dead freak..."

Kim giggled a bit more, before grabbing Jacks hand and making her way over to her tent with Jack...

**-0-0-**

"Wake up Kim...WAKE UP!" Jack whisper shouted, alerting Kim. She sat up and stared at him angrily. Kim was never a morning person, and if anyone woke her up suddenly she would normally flip them, but alas, her comfy bed was gone and she was unable to do that,

"What!" She practically screamed,

"SHH! There's someone out there..."

"Of course there is silly..." Kim walked over to the zipper of the tent and opened it, showing everyone moving about, cooking food, cleaning and boiling water, "Everyone's doing chores." Jack sighed in relief and followed Kim out of the tent. They were both still dressed so they decided not to change. Jack and Kim sat on the chairs around the now burnt out campfire and started to eat the food that the rest of the group had cooked up from the food they had scavenged. While eating, four children interrupted them,

"Kim!" The kids came running over to her, looking as if the world had never ended and Kim smiled at them,

"Yes?" She giggled, and Jack was just astonished,

"Come and play tig!" Togan begged, "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE-",

"Okay, Okay! I'll be there in a minute!" The children ran off while Kim turned back around to Jack, who was staring very amusingly at her,

"What?"

"Since when were you a kid person?" He said, not believed what he had just seen,

"Since when I thought you died!" She playfully laughed. Kim then put down the bowl that she had eaten in, "Now I have to go and play tig!"

"I could join you?" Jack offered, with a 'Yolo' look on his face. Kim bit her lip and laughed,

"Sure."

**[Meanwhile]**

"Grace, grab me that pile of clothing please!" Mika asked politely,

"Get it yourself!" Grace spitefully bit back, leaving Mika dumbfounded,

"Why are you being so mean lately!"

"Because...I don't know. I'm under pressure. And tired. And well-" Mika then interrupted Grace, but not in a rude way,

"Well, we both like the same guy so..."

"What?" Grace was taken aback by this statement

"Don't hide it Grace, you like Jerry. It's obvious...you like him, don't you? " She asked curiously. Mika and Jerry were dating, so she didn't feel somewhat threatened, but in another way, she did because you don't know what could happen in this crazy world they lived in,

"Whaaatttt?" Grace voice trailed higher and higher until her voice starts cracking,

"Look, Mika, I know you don't like me, but I don't like Jerry... he's weird..."

"Whatever you say..." Mika shook her head, not believed a word Grace said, then carried on folding clothes.

**-0-0- **

A few hours later, the gang stood near there tents, deciding what they should do,

"You know they said we could stay, right?" Milton pointed out,

"I just think we will be better on our own!" Rudy said, a bit to loudly,

"We have to stay Rudy! We won't survive 2 minutes on our own!" Jerry said,

"Jerry's right, we stay here and we get all the help we can from these people!" Jack took charge,

"I agree with Jack," Kim said quietly,

"Of course you do!" Rudy said to himself,

"We are staying! And thats final!" Grace butted in, with Mika behind her,

"We can't! We have to find Eddie, the army, people like that! If we go we can find them ourselves!" Rudy tried to convince them, but failed to even budge them,

"It might be better if we stay with these guys... they could help us..." Mika suggested and everyone but Rudy nodded,

"Fine...I don't care!"

Rudy walked towards the forest, away from the camp and Gang,

"We have to stay guys! You're with mw right?" Jack questioned, and everyone nodded,

"Good, so-" Jack was interrupted by an ear piercing scream, sounding like a little girl, from the direction Rudy walked off too,

"Rudy.." They all said, and sped off in that direction...


	7. No one is safe

**This chapter is short, but not a lot of action, so I say you use your imagination.**

**Hey guysoars. So, last chapter didn't have an awful lot of information, more like dialog, so here is some! I am sorry for the lack of updates, I barely have time anymore and I have a horrible bug names writers block. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

* * *

Upon hearing the scream, The gang rushed through the bushes, panting at the speed they were running at. Jack had grabbed his pistol as the gang grabbed their weapons, and he thought that something terrible had happened, until,

"Rudy what happened?!" Jack panicked, looking up at Rudy's face he saw fear, but he was looking to the floor

"T-t-there's a s-s-spider-" Shocked, Everyone stared at him, they couldn't believe what they were hearing!

"Seriously?!" Kim said at him. He shrugged and everyone groaned,

"Really?" "Why?" "We thought you were in real danger!" Everyone was telling him this and that, and didn't seem to notice what was walking up next to them. They had continued to argue, until Grace lifted her head to the side,

"Gu-guys...GUYS!" They all looked at her, she pointed to the side, and then they stared at the pile of walkers that were following them. It wasn't a few like they had come across the pass few days, no this was a giant herd, their moans being heard probably miles away, and the herd looked practically endless,

"We have to go to camp! NOW!" Jerry said,

"NO, we can't put the rest in danger! If we go back up, we will be leading them all to a death trap," He said quickly," Kim, you're a fast runner, up to the camp, tell them whats happening, but don't-" He was cut off by a walker lunging at his head, "tell them to come!"

She ran, ran as fast as her small legs could take her, all the way up the hill and straight to camp. At this time, she was so worn out that she could barely speak. Nik barley caught her words, but got enough,

"Jack - attack - walkers." She said, ignoring Jack's demand to not bring them up there. The last word rung in Nik's ears like a bell, and people around started panicking. He instructed all the children to the RV, with the women and also with the guard of Emma and Justin and Jerold. Jerold wasn't too happy, but dealt with it all the same. While the rest of the men made their way down to the attack, Kim following, trying her best to catch up.

Jack and the gang were still fighting the walkers, but no matter how many they killed, it seemed like they were infinite. Nik's group caught up to them and sent the Girls + Milton up to the RV with guns to help protect to rest. They ran up, and as soon as they got there, fight had broken out there too. Walkers were now infesting the camp, so no matter what they did, the group is in endangered. Milton could just see Jerold's body being eaten alive in between all the walkers, and the others were fighting them, trying to keep the kids safe. The group took out their own guns and shot them, but like Jack's area, they seemed infinite. After a while, both groups had all pushed back to the camp by this herd of walkers, and they couldn't think straight, some, if not all, were thinking that is was the end,

"Kim watch out!" "Nik!" Nathan, don't do that!" "Taylor, NO!" Hell had broken loose and they couldn't control it. And when it seemed like the walker infest had finished, they realised someone was missing,

"Where's Tiara?!" Clara shouted,

"Tiara!?" Everyone looked around, trying to seek out the missing boy,

"NO! My girl..." The group looked towards Clara, staring at her 12 year old daughter, although he wasn't her child anymore, he was one of them. Clara stared at her son for a moment, before lifting up her gun, and blasting him through the head. She fell onto her knees, crying with her arms wrapped around the girls body. Everyone stared at them, silently wishing it would of been them instead. Togan then went up to his sister's body, and cried with his mother. Everyone, except a few, sat around in a circle, around the body and payed the condolences, silently though.

It was pure silence, and nothing could wreck that moment. Individually, and in their own way, everyone was paying their respects, and slowly came to realize, this isn't a game anymore. And lets get one thing straight,

No one is safe. _**Ever**_.


	8. Jack's Journey: Part 1

**HEYYY!**

**Okay, I was going to do this anyway, but thanks too kornerbrandon, I finished it!**

**This is Jack's Journey to the gang, and I will tell you, it won't be too exciting, but ya know.**

* * *

Jack awoke with a massive migraine and his body in pain. It took a second for his eyes to adjust and for him to get an idea of what was happening. He sat up and looked around 'It looks like I am in hospital...again' he thought in pain, but it seemed quiet. The flowers next to him had decayed and looked like they hadn't been watered for about 2 weeks, or cleaned for that matter.

Jack got out of his bed in a groan and tried to regain his eyesight and posture, as he couldn't move or see properly. He stopped for a moment, hearing a growl outside, not like an animal growl, it was like a human growl, but sounded angry, or like your stomach would when you were really hungry. Jack slowly walked over to the door cautiously, he didn't have time to open in, because it opened itself. 2 people came charging in, although to Jack they didn't look like people, they looked different. He was going to talk to them, ask whats going on, until he realized they were attacking him. Jack stood a quick 2 seconds, before kicking them back, to which they just stood up again. With a grunt, he picked up and whacked a pipe towards the things legs and arms, but it didn't affect them, they just carried on. He thought it might help to try the heart, which did nothing as well. But then he remembered something, something from school, science,

'...anything going through your brain would kill you instantly, Mr Brewer, that was a stupid question to ask...'

He sent the end of the pipe straight through the head, and it went straight in, making the walker fall with a thud. He repeated it with the other walker, before piling up the door with a table from the hospital room, and resting on the bed, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Jack woke up a few hours later, the growling had stopped and he had started to feel better. He quickly realized what had happened, and decided he had to leave and find out what just happened. Jack limped over to one of the draws, and found some clothes to put on and dressed himself quickly. The door slammed open with a bang, kicked open more like, and hid in the bathroom. Jack stood, waiting for the being to leave, hoping it wasn't one of those things again. Suddenly, the door swung open and Jack stood, eyeing the boy who looked about 16,

"How in the world... Who are you?"

"I'm Jack." He answers the boy, holding out his shaking hand, which the boy shakes,

"Adrian... So how are you still alive? Been holding up in here for a month?"

"What? I've been asleep...or a coma... I can't really tell. And what do you mean 'holding up here'?"

"You don't know?" Jack shakes his head to the boy's and question,

"Ugh, it doesn't matter. First we gotta sort you out. I'll block the door."

"What aren't you telling me here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute!"

Jack and Adrian, mostly Adrian, started to pile more desks and tables up in front of the door to stop the walkers from entering. Suddenly, Jack fell to the floor practically screaming in intense pain,

"Dude, you gotta lie down!" Adrian helped him onto the bed, which Jack thanked, then he decided to make conversation,

"So Adrian, whats going on?"

"Well," Adrian started,"About a month back, there were reports of dead people coming back up and biting people. A lot of people, including me, though it was bogus, bullshit. But then, things got worse. The main cities had been overrun and they were using Clobright as an Evac point. I've been on my way there, but I'm thinking its overrun now, theres no way it would of lasted."

"Oh, so where you from?" Jack asked,

"Just outside of Seaford, countryside, I went to a posh prep, although I didn't like it...what about you?"

"Seaford High, I lived near to the city. Wait, you go to Swathmore?" Adrian nodded. They sat for a while, talking about one another, sharing a few secrets talking about friends and Parents. Jack learnt that Adrian had to put his two best friends, Ben and John, down and his parents. He said he also had a sister, but she ran away to Washington when she turned 20, so he doesn't know where she is. They carried on this friendly conversation, until someone came to Jack's mind.

Kim.

He stopped talking for a moment, and sat in a daydream.

"Dude we have got to go! These things are going to get through any second!" Jack looked to the door and saw that they were trying to get in. Adrian rushed him and Jack got off the bed, grabbed his bag a packed it with things from his room. He saw a picture on the side, of him and his friends. He stuffed in into his bag and walked over to Adrian,

"The only way out is the window...you up for it?" Jack hesitated, but nodded and both of them swiftly jumped out the window. They both landed with a small *thud* and even Jack got down without hurting himself too much,

"Here, I got a car!" Jack saw Adrian's truck full of what looked like supplies, and they both hopped in. The walkers had realized they had left, and all came piling out of the Hospital front double doors,

"GO GO GO GO!" Jack shouted, and Adrian's foot slammed on the accelerator peddle and the car sped down the road, screeching along the way. Adrian drove them away from the hospital, away from Seaford, and onto the highway,

"WAIT!" Adrian foot hit brakes, both boys were pushed forward at the sudden stop, and he looked at Jack with a 'what?' face,

"We have to go back...to Seaford, I mean!"

"Why?"

"My friends are there...and my parents...and Kim..." He whispered the last part to himself,"We have to go back! To look for them!"

"Dude, the place was overrun! They either escaped, or they're dead! I say straight to Clobright, its only 30 minutes!"

Jack thought for a moment. He thought that he wanted to go back, and see if they were there, but then again, Adrian could be right! And Kim's smart enough to go to a safe place, and Jerry and Milton and Rudy,

"I don't know man..."

"Think about it! If your friends are as smart as you said they were, they'd be safe."

And with that, Jack had made up his mind,

"To Clobright it is..."

**[That's part one ;) Stick around for Part 2!]**


	9. Bye bye :)

POSTING THIS ON ALL MY KICKIN' IT STORIES!

So I'm going away, in about an hour (I'm doing this on my phone) to Spain, and I won't be back until next sunday (IKR 1 week :P) SO DON'T EXPECT ANY UPDATES

Terrors of the World: THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE WHEN I GET BACK! I am so close to finishing it... well, adios for now!


	10. Jack's Journey: Part 2

Adrian and Jack had been driving for a good hour, and were nearly at Clobright. They had the windows open, and were driving pretty fast. Thank god for no police force, but this was still bad. The trip was going great, but they sat in silence. Both had different reasons, and both needed to keep their eyes open. Jack's thoughts were constantly on Kim and his friends, wondering if they were safe, and Adrian's mind was on what would happen when they got their, would there actually be a safe place to stay?

Up ahead, though, there was a really bad problem,

"The road's blocked..." Adrian told Jack, who was keeping his eyes open through the windows,

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah...and, um..." The car broke down, making really weird noises before shutting down altogether,

"Great, just Great..." Jack sighed, "Looks like we're walking." They both grabbed whatever was in the vehicle, food and weapons, stuffed them into their backpacks, putting small weapons on their belts and trotted along the highway. Keeping their guns up high and walking back to back, they walked through the abandoned highway, looking out for walkers, constantly turning and occasionally drinking water out of their canteens,

"There's nothing here, we would of seen them by now!" Jack exclaimed, dropping his weapons to his sides, still trying to keep quiet though,

"Jack, don't worry, came down a highway the other day, nearly got trapped by a herd..." Adrian told him,

"Okay then..." They continued their walk, staying silent the whole time, keeping their eyes up. A blow of wind sped through them, and Jack shivered at the touch, forgetting what it was like after a month in a coma. Suddenly, he started to clutch his side, and fell to the ground, screaming,

"Jack...Jack...Jack..." Adrian's voice rang in his ears, and that's the last thing he heard before blacking out.

**-0-0- **

Jack's eyes shot open and he jerked up, looking around with his head, as his eyes were hurting,

"Are you sure you weren't bit!?" Adrian said, with a gun to Jack's head,

"N-no, its a gunshot..." Jack felt a lot like he did when he first woke up. His head was banging and he felt weak, but obviously didn't show it, "Where are we? What happened?" He said, looking around and realising they were inside an old cabin,

"Well after you screamed your head off, a Herd heard it and started closing in, I lifted you up, and by the way you are quite heavy,"

"Muscle.." Jack interrupted,

"Okay then, anyway, I ran, for what seemed like an hour, and found this old thing, it looks secure and walkers can't get in. Plus, we are closer to Clobright than I thought. Saw a sign and it said 3 miles to the City Center."

"Fair enough, you ready?" Jack grunted and sat up, grabbing his weapon from the side of him,

"Dude are you sure you can move?! I mean, anymore moving and you might collapse again, or worse..."

"I'll be fine..." While there was a strange apocalypse, Jack was still stubborn, and we all know that would have never changed,

"Lets go then..." Adrian set himself up, putting all his daggers in his belt. Jack did the same thing, and they left the shack. The walkers had seemed to be gone by now, but they still needed to keep their eyes open.

After about 30 minutes in the woods, they came across the highway, which, as Adrian had said, it was 3 miles away. Jack stared up to the city, and you could clearly see all the high-rise buildings,

"Dude, check this out!" Adrian knocked Jack out of his trance, and looked over to an abandoned vehicle,

"No way..." Jack said, when he realized who's car it was, "This is Kim's car..."

"Kim? As in your girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." Jack scoffed in surprise and shook his head smiling,

"Jack, it still has Gas, get in." They both got in and drove off, down the highway and further and further into the city,

"Wait! Why was it abandoned... with Gas?" Jack started to worry, Adrian laughed at him,

"Don't worry dude! People have probably been walked into the city, you know, for safety." Jack nodded in agreement and they continued to drive, until they were in the city square, but there was two problems this time.

One,

_It was abandoned. _

And Two,

A herd spotted them, and _was charging right at them. _

**[Sorry its short, will update soon :D Part 3 Next!]**


	11. Jack's Journey: Part 3

The grows were getting louder and louder, as the two had stopped in Kim's car. As Jack looked out the window, Downtown Clobright didn't look so much like Clobright any more. There were signs that had fallen off walls, or were hanging by a thread. There was blood, pretty much everywhere, with dust and trash collecting up on the street. The geeks made it all look worse though, it was like the world had been hit by one large tornado or something...or someone had vandilised the place, and set animals after them...it was horrible...and Jack just wished it would somehow go back to the way it was, and he would of woke up with his mum or dad or Kim or Jerry or anyone next to him...he would be happy then...but this was miserable. Though, they had to keep going, The herd had seemed to multiply in size, and also seemed to be getting gradually faster,

"Seems like herds love us today, eh?" Adrian said, slightly laughing, to Jack,

"Yeah I guess." Jack smirked, then Adrian swung the car around, and instead of going back down the highway, he turned onto a different road. They sped down that road, but guess what? More walkers came,

"How many people can one city have!" Jack exclaimed,

"Half of these would of been refuge seekers...Brace yourself!" Jack raised his eyebrows in shock to Adrian, who cracked the car up to the maxium speed and drove threw the walks as if it was ten pin bowling. Blood and limbs splatted everywhere, and Adrian quickly lost control of the car. The boys hopped our, the now nearly empty-gassed car, and looked at the walkers closing in on them, Jack nearly threw up at the sight of the splattered biters, and the smell...the smell just had to be the worse thing about this...other than the flesh-eating humans of course,

"Great...Just great!" Jack exclaimed, pulling out his pistol and shooting some of the approaching walkers, which Adrian quickly mimicked,

"Don't give up yet dude! This way!" He tugged on Jack's arm, and they took off down an alleyway full of tins and trash bags. The two were running adjacent to each other with guns and were shooting up anything in front or around them... not knowing they were disturbing nearby scavengers. The duo continued to run down the small passage, and came out the other side, only to be met by more walkers. Adrian, looking to the left, and jump-climbed onto a red cargo crate just a few metres away from the wall. Jack took notice to this, and raised an eyebrow,

"Up here!" Adrian called, reaching out his hand and helping Jack onto the crate, "Brilli-AHHH!"

Adrian had been bit. The walker had grabbed his leg, and bitten it, nearly pulling him down. Adrian pointed his pistol to the biter and shot it, its hands letting go of his leg and falling down next to the walkers surrounding them

"Dude..." Jack started, but Adrian cut him off, "I know, its bad, but I don't think that matters. All that matters is getting you out!"

"I'm not leaving you..." Jack shouted over the growling noises of thousands of walkers, and they could only just hear each other,

"I'm bit." Adrian said, as if it wasn't obvious

"So? There's a cure, right?" Jack asked with uncertainty in his voice, and even though he didn't show it, he was worried. Its was only a few days ago, he thinks, that he woke up, and he couldn't survive on his own...he would die without someone who knows what's going on.

"Naah, dude... Its okay, I mean, this is obviously no refuge centre, and my family are obviously gone...you should find your girl..." Adrian said with a smile, handing his weapons and food over to Jack,

"Come on, we can both make it out!" Jack said, trying to hand them back. The blood on Adrian's leg carried on falling out, and it looked rather horrible. Adrian stepped closer to the edge, and Jack tried to stop him, but also had to stay in the middle of the Cargo crate so he didn't get bi,

"Not going to happen mate, see ya in hell!" Then, Adrian jumped and ran, screaming and leading nearly all the walkers away from Jack.

Jack looked around a bit, and saw a ladder attacthed onto the wall next to the crate,

"You got this Jack..." He said to himself, and prepared himself. The ladder was only half there, so he would have to sprint-jump to get on, and that's what he intended to do,

"3...2...1...Jump!" He jumped, and held onto the ladder with his hands, nearly slipping, but pulled himself up with nearby pipes and small ledges before any stray walkers could attack him. Jack then climbed up the ladder, and stood on the empty roof. He looked back to the direction that Adrian had ran in, and saw a bunch of walkers piled on top of each other, looking as if they were eating something,

"See ya in hell buddy..." Jack whispered, as if he was talking to Adrian, and continued to walk across the roofs.

**[Short again, I know. But I wanted to end here because it seemed right...I kind of based it off the Telltale game (I do have it :)) where Lee ends up on his own, having to find Clementine, except, in this case, Its Jack trying to find Kim and his friends. I will update soon, and sorry for this late update...I have been having some personal issues (: -A]**


End file.
